1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses consistent with the present inventive concept relate to a small single-lens optical system capable of reducing distortion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, digital cameras or video cameras having a solid-state imaging device such as a charge-coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) are widely spread. In particular, camera modules of mega-pixel levels are demanded, and high-definition digital cameras of five million pixels or above are released as basic models. An optical device using an imaging device such as a CCD or a CMOS, e.g., a digital camera or a mobile camera phone, is required to be small, light, and inexpensive. Furthermore, a camera used in, for example, a mobile camera phone, a computer, a black box of a car, a rear-view camera of a car, is mainly required to be small. For a small-size and light-weight camera, a lens optical system formed with one or two lenses is used.
The lens optical system has many aberration problems such as spherical aberration, astigmatic field curvature, distortion, field curvature, and coma aberration, among which correction of distortion is important.